The invention relates to a process for on-line detection of structural faults of moving flat textile materials by means of a rigidly fastened contact sensor, and to a device for performing the process.
As a rule, ascertaining visible structural faults in flat textile materials is done by optical methods. For instance, European Patent Disclosure EP-A 0 562 268 discloses an apparatus that investigates cloth containing warp threads for thread errors using a lighting device that passes at a certain angle relative to the warp threads and is equipped with a light-sensitive element that sends its signals onto an electronic evaluation unit. Where the faults are visually not so clearly defined, the testing method no longer functions.